


Aragorn and the Kitten

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Part of the Wednesday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Aragorn finds a stray kitten in the bushes outside of Rivendell.Written for Aragorn Wednesday challenge.





	Aragorn and the Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.
> 
> I know, I’m early for the challenge, but this is the last one in the challenge. Inspiration for the idea for this fanfic belongs to Eldhoron.

It was a hot summer’s day in Rivendell. Aragorn’s dark hair tussled in the wind, but his mind was focused on the book he was reading. It was on Quenya and also about how to say ‘hullo’ to fellow talking cats. Aragorn grunted, more out of humility. He couldn’t believe it. Talking cats. What the—

Something moved in the garden’s green bushes. He set the book down in haste. It sounded like something was caught in there. He straddled over to the bush and pulled out a small grey kitten. The kitten mewed, defenseless and curious over what was happening to it. Its blue eyes shown best in this light, but it was starving, given the growl its stomach made.

“Oh here,” Aragorn said, pulling out some meat. “Eat as much as you like.”

The kitten did eat, finding the meat so satisfactory it wasn’t going to stop. The Ranger checked the kitten. Yes, it was a he and he needed a name. Something that fit the situation.

“I shall call you Eres,” he announced softly, petting the kitten as he finished off the meat. “It suits you, doesn’t it?”

The kitten mewed a second time. Though he might not like it, having a kitten was better than anything he could have wished for… until the day came when he would have to leave Rivendell behind and travel again. The kitten wanted to follow him, and very narrowly did. He had no choice. He had to leave Eres with Elrond.

“Aragorn,” Elrond spoke in turn, “the servants will take care of the kitten.”

“Thank you,” Aragorn said, pleased now. “I wish it joy.”

“As I do you,” the elf lord said, extending his hand. “Farewell. I do hope we meet again.”

The ranger took the hand and hugged him. “And I you.” He looked on at Arwen with soft eyes. For a dark beauty, she was everything to him. So fair and so brave. He wondered what fate had in store for them. But then, he would find out, even as the world turned and knowledge of his kitten’s death by a hawk drowned him in tears. He shook himself once more. There were some things he couldn’t change, but he had hoped that cat would learn not to be too fearless. He guessed he wouldn’t know what became of him had Eres stayed away from hawks. At least, for now, he was in a better place and that was all Aragorn needed to know.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
